Aikido Shiga
by DoryElric
Summary: My first story to see how people like me :P about an OC who makes his way through the life a state alchemist of Amestris...
1. Chapter 1

I immersed myself once more into the seemingly pointless classic that was Alchemy: The Beginning. It seems that after the fiftieth time of scanning it from cover to cover that the words inside seemed to blend into a single, impossible, riddle.

My first day of work for the State alchemists of Amestris would not become any easier, no matter how many novels I could read on the history of the Fuhrer or the criminals of Central.

I could not help but let a nervous sigh escape from my lips I my eyes wandered toward the shoulders of my new uniform. I was to be First Lieutenant Aikido Shiga, a somewhat obedient and excellently presented military dog.

But it didn't matter what others thought of me. I live for the chase and the thrill of war. At least I didn't have to face the glances of pity that were thrusted in my directions by the subordinate ranks. I had reputation and respect now. I had purpose.

I shrugged on my jacket and bent my hat forward as to cover my ruby eyes and sauntered out the house with a debatably confident look to my face. I couldn't help but worry about my appearance, until a scene of equally formal, black haired beings sauntering through the halls of Central Command. I couldn't resist the smile that I foolishly wore while walking to the office of the man I was to answer to. My superior. Colonel Roy Mustang.

I rapped my knuckles a few times on the glass door and was greeted by an almost metallic laughter and then that of a young man.

Before long a serious and rather hacked off 'Enter' reached my ears. I cautiously opened the door just wide enough for myself to enter and closed it behind me, standing idly by the entrance soon to be my exit.

A quick scan of the room led me to deduce three inhabitants of the room, including a young, blonde haired boy and someone of unknown personality wearing a metal suit. At the foot of the room was a man in his late twenties mopping up a glass of clear liquid from his table of many papers. I guessed that this caused the amusement but wondered how it happened.

"First Lieutenant Shiga?" brought me to reality and I realised my mouth was open and my eyes fixed in a dazed stare at the Colonel's desk. I tried to recover with a quick salute and replied hastily "Sir?"

"Ahh," he mused with a smile, pausing to chuck a wet rag into the bin beside him. "So you are the Building Block Alchemist himself," I nodded quickly without moving my hand and the blonde haired boy chuckled to himself.

I glanced at him, annoyed with his gesture of rudeness but silenced myself before I generated a suitable comeback. It wouldn't do to metaphorically dump all over my chances as of now, would it? No. Stupid question.

"Not replacing Hawkeye are we now Colonel?" The young man smiled. The colonel's cheeks went slightly red and he frowned at the apparently offensive comment. "If I didn't know any better Fullmetal, I would believe that you had some dusty books that needed attending to" his smile returned but it was malicious and the boy dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Me and Al were taking a break from it, hope you don't mind us being here" he recoiled and looked at his neighbour rather sheepishly. He hadn't said a word and came across as shy to myself; his name did ring a bell though.

I cleared my throat slightly "Sorry, but who, may I ask, are you?" By now my hand was by my side but I wished it was by my temple to try and show respect. The boy smiled and got up from his slouched posture on the couch to offer his hand. I took it, relief washing over me that he took it the right way, and shook it. His hand was slightly cold but I dismissed the perception, another question might push our relationship, if there was one.

"Edward Elric" He grinned and casually thrusted a thumb to the direction of the man in a mask. "His name is Alphonse Elric" My eyes wandered over to his relative, I guessed he was by the last name, and was met with a small head bow and I was taken aback by the contrast of these characters.

Another quick look around led me to believe that the serious look on the Colonels face meant he wanted my attention. Keeping the boys talking felt like a good defensive mechanism. "So you two are..." I started and waited for Edward to finish my sentence. "Brothers," The childlike grin still plastered his face and I started to feel slightly easier in his presence.

"Are you quite finished Lieutenant?" said a rather hacked off Mustang and I jumped slightly on the spot, releasing my grip on the boys' hand. "Sorry Sir!" I almost shouted and the ever faithful hand shot up to my temple, not to mention almost blinding myself in the process. He scanned my face thoughtfully for a minute and lifted up some papers, gesturing for me to come closer and examine them.

I walked to the end of the room and took one copy of the multitude of forms to read the print. But I couldn't help but notice the huff of the Elric boy as he deflated onto the seat behind me and I felt two holes being burned into the back of my head.

Luckily for me the Colonel stood up and declared "Do your jobs properly and efficiently and you won't have a problem" a glance to the boys "A lieutenant Hawkeye will help you for any minor enquiries and the rest can be handled by the higher ups" I nodded for him to see I understood so far, but I couldn't help but wonder the relationship between himself and a Mr Hawkeye. A stare met my eyes and I averted my gaze from his young face.

I bowed in signal that I was leaving and he grabbed my shoulder before I twisted. He made sure his mouth was directly at my ear and whispered "The Fullmetal Alchemist should be a priority of yours, if you see him in danger don't hesitate to help him" he got closer, if that was even possible and continued "He never willingly takes help, but he is just a kid and he is arrogant,"

I saluted quickly to him as he moved away and turned round to quickly bow to the two boys before hurrying toward the door for my, much anticipated, exit to the battlefield.

First day you really suck so far...


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Hawkeye was... Different. Contrary to my first impressions from the Colonel and Edward Elric, I realised quickly that she was in fact female.

I began my second day late after the first being filled with long, arduous and trivial jobs like lost cats found in trees. Yes, they do that kind of thing for State Alchemists too.

The lieutenant was none too pleased as I arrived on the grounds of Central command 20 minutes late no less, but it was hard to deduce as most emotion was not apparent on her face. Although plain and serious I couldn't help but stare, again, and silently agree with the Colonels choice of women.

I saluted politely despite our equality of ranks and she did so too lifting her arm to reveal a single gun in it's brown leather holster. Right then, mouth shut officer.

"The Colonel told me of your arrival,"You had better follow orders or your insubordination will not go unpunished"

Crud. She was serious.

She produced a folded letter that was contained in her jacket pocket and opened it quickly.

"Jobs" she said plainly, "All should be followed carefully, any questions I will try to answer" She scanned my blank expression with her somewhat attractive brown eyes "Don't rely on me for everything, you are an officer of the military. Figure some things for yourself."

I stood silently, my face a picture of admiration and equal confusion until she handed over the white form and looked at me from head to toe and back again. This made me uncomfortable and I smiled at her to try and ease the tension. Talk about the wrong impression.

"Strictly formal behaviour on the grounds and no relationships between yourself and other officers" A judgmental glance told me to shut up. Never-mind.

I took a quick scan of the paper and read the top line Patrol the West wing of the Central Library. Nice, starting off tricky then are we? Not.

As I lifted my head my hat fell onto the ground, I began to retrieve it until the Lieutenant squatted and picked it up swiftly. I stepped back as a reflex to avoid cracking heads and tripped over a bed of plants. Luckily she was on form that day and she grabbed my hand, a small tug sent me the opposite way and I regained balance quickly.

Before I could respond she replaced her small hand with my hand and turned away to walk toward the gun ranges. I could have sworn I saw her cheeks glow red.

No. We are talking about a hard-ass women who carries a freaking gun around. I dismissed my stupid deductions and ran a hand through my thick, spiked hair. With a quick motion I put on my hat and pulled the front down to cover my eyes slightly and set towards the library.

A great start to the day, practically abused by an equal officer and then her resorting to grabbing my hand because I can't stand properly. Go me...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Despite the somewhat shaky start, I began my first day of tasks. I opened up the scrunched paper in my hand and smoothed out the fold lines with my fingers. Right, should be easy. First job is... Patrol the outskirts of Central. Yeah, it was easy. But also boring.

A grimace eventually made it's way across my face as I read the, coincidently small, small print.

"To be accompanied by Sergeant Major Kain Fuery"

Damn. No cutting corners it seems, but I wonder where I have to meet him...

"Umm, Sir?" A timid voice reached my ears and I spun round, not at all gracefully and almost lost my footing.

I stared at him for a considerable amount of time until it began to become uncomfortable. Only then for my eyebrows to meet and I interjected abruptly "How long have you been standing there exactly?"

He seemed to panic and saluted my enquiry, maybe to try and show respect.

"Sorry Sir, only I have been here for some time. I walked up to you as the lieutenant left and didn't have the heart to, um... Sorry" Another salute.

Geez, any more apologetic and I swear he would have soiled himself. Only to assure me that he was sorry for that too. All the while trying to suppress the urge to point this out, I remembered my place and saluted back to the Sergeant Major. After all, it would be better if I got along with someone I was sure to spend much time with.

"Do you want to go now?" I checked my watch, we may spend all day on this. A quick scan of his face told me he was having second thoughts and found more amusement in his shoelaces rather than my own face "Sergeant Major?"

He looked up at me quickly and adjusted his glasses nervously, "Yes Sir, only, I need to make a quick stop at my house an gather some equipment," he looked down once more.

Great. This job really did want a lot of my attention. In for a penny...

It took several hours for us to trek out of Central Command and reach the very humble home of Fuery. He offered me in, but I decided that we were not that close yet.

The aforementioned equipment consistent of nothing more than a suitcase a some jangly bits of loose wire. Of course, he was in charge of the electrical components of the town. Not something that I was familiar with, at all.

Before long we were off on the road to ... Wherever it was we were going.

I groaned loudly, forgetting about my nervous company, he jumped slightly and his face went red. "I swear these boots go out of their way to hurt me," I picked up my feet as I walked a few steps, not unlike a penguin. "Damn,"

I regained a normal-ish walking style and inserted a hand into my left pocket to gain a handkerchief and wipe my forehead. Unfortunately, such a simple task was impossible and with a not-so-swift action, I pulled out my pocket watch. Without warning the cord snapped and it fell open onto the floor, smashing the screen and scuffing the silver. I bent over to retrieve the pieces when a familiar voice met my somewhat red ears.

"Sergeant Major! I'm surprised to see you here," there was an outrageously happy smile in his voice. I ignored it for a while, intent on drawing a transmutation circle in the soil to repair my watch. Fuery spoke back "Hi Edward, me and the lieutenant are fixing the broken lights on Maes' street," his voice lowered when he mentioned the soldiers name. Fullmetal sighed and the moment became awkward, "Me and Al were in the library and I needed the fresh air, can I walk with you?"

"Sure!" Feury sounded almost desperate and answered quickly. I decided after a few moments that I couldn't stall anymore and I clapped my hands, transmuting my watch together. I stood up and looked down at the golden haired boy, he was much smaller than I was and I wondered whether he was aware of it. "You're quite short aren't you?" I couldn't help the smile that plastered my face as I watched his face heat up. He frowned at me and took a deep breath before opening his mouth a little...

"Brother!" an echoed voice rang through the air.

Everyone, except Fullmetal, seemed to exhale loudly as Alphonse clunked to meet his brother. "Al! We were just about to take a walk together,"

Edward glanced in my direction and frowned once again, I returned with a smile and ran a hand through my hair. Alphonse bowed slowly toward me and, when he rose, stared at my hair. He continued looking at me until "Sorry," he quickly said and looked away.

"What is it?" I was curious now,

"Nothing really, just that you reminded me of someone, lieutenant," he didn't look up from the ground, I swear he was blushing under all the armour, I did wonder why he felt the need to walk around in an armoured suit. No, I wouldn't ask, too many questions.

After a few minutes of walking toward the desired street, we arrived at the lamps that were faulty and the Sergeant Major set to work. Edward hung over him with keen interest and Alphonse sat on a nearby wall with a book bound in leather and he was scribbling many notes. I on the other hand was sat cross-legged on the ground in my own silent protest to go back and sign out, after all, it was already getting dark from the ever present clouds. I hate winter, with a passion.

The repairs took hours of my own 'valuable' time and he had packed up as the sun was setting. I held my left gloved hand with my right and started to daydream.

"Finished" sighed Fuery and he stepped back to admire his hands and wipe his oil stained hands. I reluctantly got up from my perch and started walking toward the route to my house when the blonde Elric joined me. I was surprised that he could keep up.

"When did you begin as a soldier Lieutenant?" I looked into the distance and wished I was home but humoured the boy nonetheless. "Six years in two months, I transferred from Briggs,"

"Briggs? What made you come here?"

Another longing glance "I wanted something simpler, and Mustang was a famous Colonal for his talent and I thought it a good idea,"

"What about you? Are you not too young for the Military?" And short.

He exhaled loudly and looked behind him at his brother who was merrily talking to Fuery about meaningless affairs. "Me and my Brother have some...Unfinished business, the military gives us the right facilities to achieve our goal,"

"May I ask the goal?"

"You could, but I couldn't answer you," He looked up at me and smiled solemnly, then he whispered something under his breath that sounded like sorry. But I didn't think it was meant for me, I think it was meant for someone more meaningful.

"We're here..." Fuery spoke from behind us, we had arrived at Central command and my heart skipped at the thought of my own quarters. I looked at the others and saluted my thanks for the assistance in my patrol and set off for my dorm.

Day two over, it couldn't get much worse, could it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Risembool?" My face grew steadily redder as I spat over the counter at the unsuspecting messenger. "I've only just got here!"

The man in uniform, formal compared to my current jeans and black shirt, handed over a crisp, white sheet of paper that contained the details of my newest assignment. The form was titled 'Escort to the Fullmetal Alchemist' and underneath it had an asterisk with the following 'To be certified by Colonal Mustang and passed by the Fuhrer King Bradley'

Just my luck, rained on by the higher ups themselves.

For the first time the man spoke through the bullet proof glass and not for the first time I got steadily annoyed. "Your place, lieutenant is under the likes of the Colonel. If you remember. It is important that you listen and execute orders accurately,"

That wouldn't be the only thing I would be executing accurately.

"Fine," I barked and proceeded back to my headquarters to get dressed.

I walked across the corridor to a lift that eventually took me down to another, similar passageway with row upon row of doors. My own door was at the back of the hall and as soon as I opened the door I kicked of my trainers in random directions. A quick glance from the corner of my eye brought me to the little table on the right of my doorway. On it was a folded note on stiff paper that looked like a small card.

I opened it up to read;

"Brother was happy about your visit, I look forward to your accompaniment to Risembool"

Alphonse Elric

I smiled to myself as I imagined Al bowing toward me, I'll bet Fullmetal doesn't know anything about this. The thought comforted me as a showered and changed into my uniform before I entered my bedroom and began to pack.

A knock sounded at my front door and I went to investigate, I undid the latch and opened the door to see a soldier standing formally with a telegram in his hand. I took it quickly and the man in uniform quickly walked away and I shut the door behind him. The telegram was an A4 piece of paper with a short sentence written in small letters.

It read 'Train to leave at earlier time of 11:00 AM'

A fleeting look brought me to curse at the current time of 10:50. Crud.

I quickly shoved the contents of my drawers into the bursting bag and ran to the front desk. The key in my hand was, not so gracefully, dropped onto the counter and I rushed out the door.

Damn. I wasn't gonna make it, until...

A sleek, black car screeched onto the patch of road in front of me and the door swung open.

"Lieutenant, get in!" A blonde women shouted, it was Riza. I would have hidden my pleasure at seeing her, but my heart skipped a beat and I grinned at her stupidly. Her look said otherwise and I hurriedly chucked my bag onto the seat then joined her in the front.

I kinda had the urge to say something witty like 'mush' or 'onward' but she revved the car and I could do nothing but shut my mouth and try and keep my head from becoming connecting with the headrest.

It took a whole 7 minutes to get to the station and I barely glanced in her direction as I thanked her and flashed another smile before barely jumping onto the train and sitting next to a sleeping Fullmetal and a reading Alphonse.

"Morning Lieutenant," smiled Al and I exhaled loudly.

"Yeah, morning, what are you doing in Risembool?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't know," He sounded truly apologetic.

"No, it's okay, really," I smiled at him

"We are going to see our friend Winry, it has been a while and Ed broke his arm. Again," There was a sheepish smile in his voice. "Well, thanks for coming,"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow," That was pretty much all I could say when we reached the top of a hill that overlooked a small house and a large amount of lush grass.

Alphonse laughed at my reaction and cheerfully walked beside me, I guess he was proud, he should be. "I'm glad you like it Lieutenant, I hope granny doesn't have her hands full with you staying over,"

"Oh, right I forgot, no I was going to camp outside the house," The thought was appealing.

"No, sir, the house is big enough, I know you will be welcome," His metallic chuckle echoed.

Fullmetal was walking behind myself, sulking no less. I looked back to smile in support to him, although he looked almost like he was plotting my death so I turned away immediately and continued the trek.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the quaint house that, assumably from the wood sign, was home to a Rockbell.

A quick scan told me that the inhabitants looked after the house and seemed pleasant enough.

Before long, an old women walked out the house as if she was answering my queries and stared happily at the boys. She had a long pipe in her mouth that rocked as she talked "Well, well, well. It would have been nice of you wrote. But I guess your here now, the beds are waiting for you."

She turned to face me as we halted on the doorstep. "I might have to make other arrangements for you, you don't mind the seats in the front room?"

It was more of a statement than a question so I saluted her kindness and replied formally, as trained "Ma'am, thank you for you hospitality," I even bowed toward her. Which was particularly good when you take into account the rather large wrench that came flying my way, barely missing me, but very much hitting the Fullmetal alchemist. I turned round to his aid and looked toward the culprit with a chalk in hand from my pocket. Although the madman was in fact a, I had to admit, rather beautifully young women who was looking furiously at the young alchemist.

"Uh, excuse me miss, only I-"

"Winry! What the hell?" A not too happy Edward sounded behind me. I looked to him for guidance but he seemed to dismiss me and stare at the women in the window.

She had a temper on her too "What have you done this time Ed? If you've broken my work of art I'll make you pay!"

"Go ahead! You might as well since I'm here now!"

This comment seemed to hit 'Winry' and she sighed softly, "Yeah, your here now,"

The old women spoke once more "Come one you three, its getting cold out and there is work to do,"

Come to think of it, I was freezing my ass off. We all filed in and said our quiet thanks when Ed ran upstairs, almost too quickly to meet his 'friend'. I wondered what he had broken.

Alphonse, on the other hand walked through to the front room where a long seat was and grabbed a book to read from a pack on his thigh. I deduced from the title that it was about alchemy and I silently applauded his efforts to constantly learn more.

The elderly women slowly walked into the front room as well and sat down at a table where a particularly impressive piece of automail was being serviced. I made a fist with my right hand and it tightened at a thought.

"Are you not going to enquire of my presence?" I wanted to be formal, polite. But she didn't look up from her work and answered me frankly.

"No,"

"Oh, I apologise for prying,"

"That's okay, uh-"

"First Lieutenant Shiga ma'am," I bowed slightly.

"Okay Lieutenant, I don't ask because I notice that the boys haven't been in the best of company" She glanced over her shoulder at Alphonse "Major Armstrong visited a while ago, it was a pleasant stay for such an awful circumstance,"

"Sorry for the intrusion for this personal visit, only the Colonel seems to care for the two, I guess that's good,"

"Forget your apologies, we have lots of room,"

"Thank you again, it's getting late, of you don't mind I would like to wash up and get into more casual attire,"

She waved her hand toward the stair way and said carefully, "Door at the end of the hall,"

"Thank you,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I made my way through to the hallway at the base of the stairs, but a bang met my ears.

I turned round immediately and looked out a window to the side of the door and was met by a large shadow. On closer inspection I found myself staring at a large tree in the distance and a branch had been ripped off in harsh winds and lay stricken on the dark blue grass.

I turned round when the bang sounded again, before I looked this time I stuck my hand in my pocket and produced a stone. The stone had an engraving of a transmutation circle and I clapped my hands and touched it. Within seconds it transmuted it into a small knife and put this back in my pocket, holding it tightly.

Another bang sounded, this time quieter and I had turned fully to meet the door behind me. I opened it very slowly and a smash was heard very loud in front of me. It took me a while to work out that the smash was the front door and I gazed up to meet a man who towered above me easily. I was a tall 6ft but he made me feel half of that.

I took the makeshift weapon from its hiding place and aimed it at the threat. He didn't back down so I threw it at his side and it cut him, I didn't see how deep but it must have angered him because he was holding a large portion of the door that he brought down on me.

I staggered a bit and suddenly felt cold, I held my head, trying to will the blackness not to take me and I punched with my fist.

The intruder grabbed my right arm and crushed it slightly. A sickening cracking told me it was broken and I pulled it back in panic. Tiny pieces of metal showered the floor and I kicked with my leg at his shins. It connected but it made me unstable and a single fist to the top of my right arm made me groan in pain and I fell back with blood trickling down the inside of my shirt.

I attempted to get up, but m body was having none of it, I collapsed onto the stairs and tried to make sense of the screams and shouting that sent me to sleep.

It all went purplish black...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ow," I winced at my surroundings as they returned to me.

"Lieutenant?" Why was that voice worried. Hold on.

"Yuhh," Wow, that sounded educated. I quickly recalled the recent events and cursed. Although it sounded more like 'gored', I turned my attention then on where I was. A quick shuffle told me it was comfortable, maybe the sofa, and my good arm was draped onto the floor. Definitely a sofa.

With this a attempted to get up but a stern voice told me otherwise.

"Stay still dog!"

Wow, harsh. I opened my eyes slowly, a good idea originally until I was met by five distraught faces and two strangers that scowled in my direction. I wasn't sure whether to be scared of the giant man, responsible of rendering me defenceless. Or the women next to him, with crossed arms and a look that could kill.

"Um, what? No. Who? Why?" I cursed again, this time successful.

The women spoke, I was surprised that she didn't show a forked tongue.

"Misunderstanding, nothing more, although it is apparent that the military-" she spat this word "-have sent the wrong soldier,"

I felt myself grow hot with anger, already adding to the frustration of my failed attempt at protecting the Eric's.

"What do you mean, wrong soldier?"

Her eyes burnt into mine.

"I mean something so feeble is wasted on the boys' safety and I'm sure it was the fault of the military, as usual,"

Wow, this one had a strange obsession with the military. The old women rose from the wooden stool she was perched on and spoke to relieve the awkward tension.

"It doesn't matter now, why does matter is that we have a job to help the Lieutenant," I noticed that I was not wearing my coat, and was wearing just my shirt that had been ripped at the top of the arm to reveal the remains of my automail replacement. Blood was pooled all the way down the white material and I grimaced at the though of the pain I had endured to obtain such an injury. Whoops. I think they know.

I glanced at Winry behind the aged women, she was looking distraught at the amount of blood I had down me. I could only imagine how scared she must have been.

"Sorry," I said simply and succumbed to the idea of getting myself repaired.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"After all," said Winry, suddenly perking up at the abundance of work that displayed itself so readily at my expense. "We are the best, you are going to pay us, aren't you?"

Puppy dog eyes apparently do work.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you need, although I need it to be done quickly,"

She nodded, deep in thought while measuring my good arm and scribbling down notes on a professional looking notebook. I guess she was in her prime.

I occupied myself with looking around the room, the scary women and giant guy had gone into the kitchen area and were talking hastily to the short women. Alphonse was reading a book, on alchemy but a different one to before. Silent applause.

Fullmetal lay on the long couch and was fast asleep against his brother, he looked peaceful as he slept, just like an actual child.

"Winry?" I started

"Hmm?" Her concentration never faultered.

"No, sorry," Embarrassment overtook me and I looked at the ceiling placing an arm behind my head to support me.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, er,"

"Call me Aikido," I smiled, I hadn't met anyone before her that was so readily friendly.

"Aikido, how did you get an automail arm?" She blushed at the imposition but I gave her a nonchalant expression o assure her she wasn't out of line.

"It's not a long story or anything, I was scouting the outskirts of Briggs, you know where that is don't you?"

"Yeah," She was quick in her reply.

"Well a storm had picked up and I couldn't see a bear that had approached closer than I had imagined. We fought, I won, but he got the moral victory I guess,"

I looked over to her and caught a look of admiration and shock.

"You didn't kill it, did you?"

"Oh, yeah, with a small knife I was carrying, he fought valiantly if it's any constellation." She laughed.

"Consolation," My mistake seemed to distract her from the thought of murdering the animal. He bit me first. But I enjoyed listening to her laugh, it was sort of melodic and I felt easier.

Silence filled the next four or five minutes that she spent adjusting a ready made arm that reflected the proportions of my body.

Her face then went very red.

I panicked. "What's wrong, what did I do!"

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing really, just... You need to take off your shirt,"

She looked down at the arm and tightened a bolt that obviously didn't need to be tightened.

"Ahh, I see," Awkward.

I complied with her request anyway and sat up and started to unbutton my shirt, well it would be a bit generous to call it that since it was spectacularly ripped.

She looked away politely as I slowly removed the white material and I couldn't help but wince in pain as I slid it off my 'arm'.

I balled it up with the one hand and placed it on my lap. I cleared my throat in signal that I was ready for her (Not in that way!).

"Sorry I'm covered in blood, although it probably won't matter when you connect my nerves," She smiled sheepishly and started putting the arm in place.

It took a few minutes to get everything attached loosely and she readied a small lever that would fold back into the metal.

"Ready?"

I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"This is like a suckish first date," Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say and she yanked downward an connected the nerves and wires on a swift movement.

I gritted my teeth as a cold pain ran through me and I struggled to keep myself conscious. I couldn't help an audible groan that left my lips as the pain got almost unbearable.

After a possibly better spent half hour, the pain subsided and I exhaled becoming groggy.

"I hate that," It was no more than a whisper that I could achieve.

"Me too," I looked up into the girls small face, who was she? She couldn't have been over sixteen I seventeen, and she has to attempt this, I could only imagine the pain she felt from just looking at the struggling customers.

"Do you have to do this to many people?" The pain was dulled but it ached. Small talk seemed the way to go for a distraction.

"Not really, but Ed comes from time to time, and I..." Words seemed to escape her but she had implied more than she had said.

"I didn't know, must be hard for someone so close,"

She must have remembered that Fullmetal was in the room because she perked up and looked at me happily.

"It's okay though, it's worth seeing him, however rare," Despite her suddenly upbeat appearance, sadness still touched her eyes.

"You can, um," she motioned at my bare stomach with her head.

"Oh yeah! Sorry," a sheepish smile in her direction made her blush madly and I relaxed into my seat.

The outside was silent apart from the soothing birdsong and the quiet clink of the equipment that Winry was packing up. Rapid speech could be heard from the kitchen and I grew concerned, this can't be good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day started simply, I overslept because of the pain I had endured from setting my arm up.

I opened my eyes to a very blurred cream ceiling and blinked again as reality overcame me. I then slowly adjusted myself to sit up slowly and lifted my body with my good arm, my other arm hanging limply as of yet. First achievement of the day. My arm ached and I worked the fingers, slowly at first and then began to stretch the lower portion until I worked my way through the joints. It felt good, but wrong, the slender figure didn't fit my larger, muscular good arm.

To keep in shape I had to search for some equipment, I needed to check. I lifted myself onto my legs and steadily rose to a stand, at least I wasn't completely bedridden. I concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other and worked my way into the kitchen. "Pinako?" I called pathetically, "Fullmetal?" I smile to myself and added "Winry?" Nobody answered and I trekked all the way to the front door.

I was soon met with a barking and the annoyed ranting of Fullmetal. Finally some answers. A not-so-swift movement sent the door swinging toward the brick archway and I cursed, moving forward to try and grab it. I missed the wood and the glass smashed in the centre, however I kept going and lost my balance at the top of the stairs. Winry appeared from round the corner and ran into the doorway, she mustn't have seen me as she barrelled straight for my torso and sent me flying backward. We both fell to the floor in a heap and I cried out in pain for my arm. Whoops.

Winry rushed to her feet and blushed madly, again. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to... I-I didn't see you there, sorry" She looked a bit exasperated.

"No, um, ow, I'm fine, err, I think so anyway. You couldn't help me could you?" I motioned my hand toward her and she took it delicately. I tried to hide the redness on my own face as she tried hard to pull me up. She looked anxious, but not about me.

"I'll just be going then, I-I well," She blushed harder and tried to run past me. I caught her by the shoulder and pulled her to face me. She was alarmed at my serious and professional appearance all of a sudden.

"What's wrong," I looked into her eyes for answers. "Is it Fullmetal? Alphonse? Pinako?" Her mouth twitched at her grandmothers name.

"I don't really know Lieutenant, I'm scared," Her eyes looked at the brink of tears but I couldn't offer sympathy. I knew something was wrong and it was my job to know.

"Stay here, I will go check," My professional demeanour remaining.

I found my feet quickly, calling upon urgency over any pain and swiftly moved toward the side of the house where Pinako was standing with a pipe. I half expected to see the other women, or the large man, not that I was scared or anything. But they were not beside her. My eyes narrowed and I moved at a slower pace before standing before her and leaving a looming shadow.

"There is something going on, I need to know, if it concerns Fullmetal then I must know for his sake."

She looked up at my face, I couldn't blink for my concern and she stared back unblinking.

"No." She said simply

"No? What do you mean?" My face remained as it was.

"It doesn't concern Ed, or Al, not in the way you think," Her gaze lowered but it seemed she wasn't seeing anything.

"Tell me what could not concern me that would drive a poor girl to tears," Anger started to surface.

"It doesn't concern you at all," She repeated herself.

"Tell me," I said simply through gritted teeth.

"The girl thinks for herself now, she is eighteen and old enough to move away. Her emotions are hasty and without logical explanation,"

"I want to help," I was desperate to help Winry.

"I'm leaving," Were the last words she spoke and she moved away from me toward a car that waited in the dark shadow of a tree. The vehicle was black and the windows tinted to avoid an outsider from looking inside.

I stared silently at my own reflection in driver window and frowned at the man who would take Winry's family away.

"If Hohenheim returns, tell him that my decision has been made," I spotted her at an open window in the passenger seat and she beckoned to something behind me. I looked round to a dog that was racing toward me and jumped into the passenger seat at the front of the vehicle.

Fullmetal had followed him and told next to me as the car rolled away, Alphonse was metres away and although he had a helmet, I knew how he felt.

"I have so many questions," I mused solemnly.

"Yeah," whispered Edward "Me too,"

I could hear Winry's sobs from the doorway and I checked my pocket watch. Time to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Myself, Fullmetal, Alphonse and Winry all gathered in the front room of the small house, it was time for answers. Winry was servicing Fullmetal's arm and Alphonse was sitting in a polite and upright position, not reflecting my own slouched and thoughtful pose.

"How long will it take to fix my own arm?" I needed to be ready to go now.

She stopped working for a second but didn't look at me, "Two days,"

"Okay," It was a start.

Fullmetal shuffles himself into a position where he could see me.

"Where are you from, Lieutenant?"

"Briggs,"

"What was your alchemist name?"

"I am the Building Block Alchemist,"

"Why?"

"I can harvest most objects for their basic materials with little effort and I build structures,"

"You lost your arm?" He motioned toward the in proportionate metal on my side.

"Yeah, a bear," Better to answer his questions and get it over with.

He the stopped asking his questions and stared at me, not looked past me, but actually stated intently into my eyes.

"Why red?"

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes. They're a strange colour,"

"Yeah, I was born like it, nothing weird or interesting behind it,"

"Oh," He seemed genuinely surprised, but not convinced of my reasoning.

He turned his head away once more and Winry furiously tightened a bolt that attached his lower an upper arm.

"Done," She smiled and wiped her forehead with her arm.

"Great," Smiled Ed back. He got up and stretched all the parts before giving Al a look and nodding toward outside. They were close, I hadn't seen anything like it before. They spared no time and ran outside and began to fight each other, it looked playful but intense. I followed each of the boys' movements.

"I can start your arm now then Lieutenant," She looked as if she was trying to please me.

"Oh, good, we should be spending lots more time together then." I grinned at her and offered my hand, she took it and yanked on a lever until the arm broke free.

My smile soon turned to a grimace, "Ow,"

"Sorry, I thought you were ready,"

"As ready as I ever would be, don't worry," I smiled weakly and she blushed. She fed the arm through the small part of material that was my sleeve and put the automail onto a table and got up. She blushed and bowed at me.

"Could you take off your shirt please?"

"Oh, sure," She practically ran away from me as I slipped the material off of me and chucked it to one side. I had my guns in their holster around my torso and I took one out to check the barrel and bullets. I lost track of time taking it apart and I heard someone gasp behind me. I turned my head and saw Winry, she was holding many components of the arm she needed.

"Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah, it's just, your back..."

I looked back at my gun and began putting the parts together again.

"Yeah, I've had my fair share of violence," I holstered by gun and turned round to hide the scars that covered my back. "I have found that torture is not as glamorous as in the movies,"

"I'm sorry," She was tearing up, I don't do well with crying.

"Uh, don't worry, Winry, I did it for the country, got some great postcards,"

Somehow my weak humour worked and her face lifted slightly.

"You love your job?"

"I guess, I love respect because of who I am, I like recognition, and power,"

"Power?"

"I can run this country properly, I know I can, the fuhrer is the only one standing in my way. Not for long though," She sat down and placed the parts on the table with the ready assembled arm and I say next to her.

"I would like to come with you," Winry was timid in her demand.

"Are you sure?" I knew she was sure anyway, she wanted to look out for the Elric's. Nothing I could say would stop that.

"Yes," She breathed and got to work on my arm.

"Okay," I sat back and got comfortable, I wonder what Central Command would say about this. We'll see.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Come on Winry, we're gonna be late!" Fullmetal had been shouting tirelessly up the stairs for a good ten minutes. He turned to me for a second with a harsh look on his face and turned back to mumble "Didn't even want you to come anyway," I guessed he wanted me to hear, or he was stupid, most likely the latter.

Winry soon came streaming down the stairway carrying a large suitcase that rattled loudly. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Usually women pack clothes,"

"I don't know about you Lieutenant but I'm sure Ed will need me,"

"Fair enough," I tipped my hat toward her as she passed in a single file behind a yawning Ed and a silent Al, shocking behaviour from the two.

The walk to the station took little over an hour and we were on the train within the half hour after that. After heated discussion between myself and Fullmetal, I happily say next to Winry and he sulked next to Alphonse. We were at a table that faced us all together.

A half hour after the train departed Edward had fallen asleep and Alphonse was reading intently a crime novel that he had picked up from the shop in the station.

"Lieutenant?" Alphonse was looking toward me from his book

"Hmm?" I stopped defacing a book of sudoku when his worried tone caught my attention.

"I'm sorry for your arm," I smiled at his concern for me.

"You got it wrong Al,"

"Sorry?"

"It's me who is supposed to be apologising to you for not protecting you. It was lucky you were raided by a friend," He closed his book and put it down on the table, all while keeping a single finger inside the pages to keep his progress.

"I hope that we do not run into any trouble and you have to risk yourself for us," The tone of his voice was solemn. I reached across the table and place my own hand on his that clutched the book.

"It would be an honour to die for a cause such as yourself or your brother, rely on me, please," Alphonse sniffed, he was welling up, and that's when I panicked.

"Um, why, if you don't mind my asking, do you wear that armour?" A good question if I say so myself.

"Err, well, you see it's, um..."

"You can't tell me?"

"No,"

"What? No you can tell me, or no as in I was correct?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"I can't tell you," His voice raised slightly.

"Oh, okay then, can't be that bad though can it?" He looked at me hard, and slowly nodded.

"Oh," Forbidden territory then.

We sat in silence for a while after that, Winry stared constantly out of the window as the train moved quickly through the countryside. Alphonse was back to his book and I took out my guns, it had become a habit to constantly check them, can't be too careful. I retrieved a small brush from my pocket with my pocket watch that I placed onto the table. I didn't notice that the sound of my gadgetry had disturbed Winry as she stared at me as I fed the brush into the chamber of my right revolver.

"I almost forgot about that," She started, her voice was quiet, slow.

"About what?" I fed the brush through the second and third gap.

"Your pocket watch, Ed let me see his, but never let me inside to completely understand it," She drifted at the end of her sentence. I sensed she was hinting at something, so I pushed the watch with the back of my hand toward her and turned to grin at her.

"Please don't brake it, I might get shouted at, I hate that,"

She smiled back and laughed slightly, I was happy to see her in such high spirits all of a sudden.

"Worry not lieutenant!" And she playfully saluted me. She produced a small back of tools that had say beside her on the seat and I couldn't help but admire her as she worked. Her hands, small and fragile looking, complemented her tools as she took the watch completely apart in a matter of minutes. Every step she took, she closely examined and catalogued the structure, I had never seen someone so technical and so good looking at the same time. After about ten minutes she had strewn all the pieces on the table on front of us and admired the smaller components. She turned to me and smiled triumphantly.

"The military really know what their doing, the structure is precise and exact but durable. I'll bet this lasts a long time."

"Shorter than you may think," I recalled my run in with Feury and how it fell to the ground in pieces. I wouldn't say durable...

"Two minutes until arrival, two minutes please!" A somewhat unattractive sounded through various speakers. It didn't take long for Winry to panic, she started to put the pieces together and stumbled as she rushed. I attended to my own guns and put them back together within seconds and holstered them under my jacket. Then I took a chalk from my trouser pocket and began to draw a transmutation circle, you may have heard about them. It took me a few seconds to complete the circle and in that time Winry became more and more flustered. I found it cute that although skilled and frankly completely beautiful, she was still young and needed someone to depend on, it was cruel that her parents were not with her, let alone the abandonment of her Grandmother.

"We are just a few seconds away from the platform, please remain seated until the train has completely stopped. I hope you have enjoyed your journey." Yeah right.

I spared the poor girl any further anxiety and dragged the debris of my watch over to the afore mentioned circle of transmutation. I clapped my hands and slowly placed them into the outer most ring to be met until a red light appeared around the drawing and disappeared leaving a fully functional watch. Winry gasped and stared at the chalk.

"Betcha never saw that before hey?"

She shook her head. Her eyes permanently fixed on the alchemical graffiti, until I rubbed out away with the palm of my gloved hand and got up. I collected the bags as Al stirred Fullmetal and I had just the right amount of time to hold Winry's hand as I helped her up for Fullmetal to wake up and witness. His love for her was obvious, her love for him obviously mutual, how can people be so blind. I hoped for Winry's sake that Fullmetal grew the balls to acknowledge her an make her feel loved, at least then they could rest easy. Jesus, I barely know the two and I want them to be more than friends, definitely a little bit on the messed up side. Although so was trying to explain the trip to the higher ups in the military.

A tragic death would be great about now...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After quickly vacating the train, we exited the station building and sat down on the benches provided as I called for a chauffeur to escort us to Central. Judge all you want, I wasn't gonna walk anymore.

"It's First Lieutenant Aikido Shiga, an escort to Central command. That would be appreciated. Four passengers. Until you arrive then, thank you,"

I hung up and slipped the phone inside my pocket, before slouching heavily onto a seat next to Alphonse, it seemed only right to let the two others have their way with one another.

"I hate trains, they always hurt my ass," I groaned, not concerned about the alarmed looks I received by a select few passengers. Alphonse stared into the bustling cityscape.

"You wanna eat Alphonse?" I too was staring at busy shoppers.

"No thank you Lieutenant,"

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you eat the whole time," It was a good point. He turned to me and there was a smile in his voice.

"I haven't got the stomach, sir,"

"Oh, that's a shame," Despite my confusion with the apparent private joke, I did feel comforted by his high spirits.

Little time passed when a black car parked in front of us and the driver stood outside of it and signalled to enter with a wave of his hand. I walked over to him and he gave me a set of silver keys before saluting, I took the keys and mirrored him. He had a cigarette in his mouth that hung loosely on his lips and he, like myself, had a leather holster around his body. His hair was messed up but precise at the same time and he smiled at me before as he realised my hesitation at who he was.

"First Lieutenant Aikido Shiga?" He queried, and I nodded. He seemed pleasant enough.

"Lieutenant is fine too,"

"Good to know, I am Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc," He put on a hat and tipped it before continuing.

"Take the car, I'm outta here on official business in Rush Valley," As soon as he mentioned the town Winry let out the smallest of squeals behind us and I turned to look at her. She blushed and looked down at her hands on her lap. Awkward.

"Anyway, happy cruising,"

"Don't get yourself killed,"

"Comforting advice,"

"That's what I was going for," I smiled and we both saluted cheerfully. Nice guy.

As he left the other three filed into the back of the car and Fullmetal fell out the other side only to join me in the front seat. Alphonse wasn't the smallest of people I guessed. I started the car and pulled out of the parking space then accelerated at an illegal speed. No traffic, no danger. I swerved skilfully for under thirty minutes until we reached the grounds of Central command and that's when I slowed to crawling space. We found a spot to park and got out of the car one by one.

"Ready?" I checked as Alphonse slowly rose and made sure to not hit his head.

"Ready," Replied Winry and Alphonse simultaneously and Fullmetal waved his hand at me half heartedly.

"Let's go to the library Al, maybe they stacked a bunch of books since we were gone," They were quickly gone.

Winry walked to the boot of the car in silence and opened it up.

"Here, let me," I rushed to the back of the car an lifted her suitcase and bags out of the trunk.

"Oh, thank you, Lieutenant!" My manly etiquette must have startled, after all she had been with the likes of Fullmetal. Only god knows how lazily he may act in Resembool, although who could do much work in a paradise like that. Oh well.

"Your back then, Lieutenant?" A voice that wasn't Winry's chimed over the buzz of everyone else and I turned my head to locate the source.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," I grinned at her, maybe a little too happily.

"Such a short stay it seems, were their any problems?"

"Umm, yeah,"l glanced toward Winry who was looking at Hawkeye, then I placed the suitcase onto the floor simultaneously shutting the car boot with a loud slam. It startled Winry for a second. "A few...complications, nothing too major though," My grin returned, I hoped she didn't mind the Cheshire cat impression.

"I was thinking, Lieutenant," I started, although I wished I hadn't but kept ping anyway. "Would you like to grab something to eat, maybe at lunchtime, ya know, when it's time to eat... If you want to, just me and you, like friends, or something else. But not like a date or anything. Unless you want to. Whatever you want..." Wow I needed to stop talking.

"I would have to check with the Colonal, he is in charge of my eating schedule. And I mustn't abandon my duties, as you shouldn't. But okay,"

"Wha..Okay, are you ser... Thank you," I immediately regretted saying thank you, I handled that well.

"You can call me Riza when we are alone," She winked at me and I felt my face go immediately red, she laughed for a second and turned to walk the way she had come. I couldn't help but watch her go and only Winry brought me back to reality when she cleared her throat. My face went red again and I turned to her with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay Lieutenant, I know how you feel,"

"Oh," She had a playful smile and my cheeks burned again, damn this can't be good.

I grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it slowly toward my own quarters, she accompanied me with a small mess anger back around her and we both walked into my own apartment.

"Cosy," She mused while admiring a board that held a range of guns that I was servicing. "You own all of these?"

"Hmm, oh, no, I'm fixing them for a few friends of mine, do you like them," I pushed her suitcase into an empty closet.

"Yes, the craftsmanship is nice, but why don't you take the pieces that you need and transmute them together?"

"I prefer to service them myself, I trust my hand more than my alchemical abilities when it comes to my defence, can't be careful,"

"Oh," She looked more around the room at the vintage items I had, like the old clocks and phones.

"There is a guest room that you can use for your stay, it's empty but the bed is fully furnished,"

"As long as its okay with you," She looked alarmed at the suggestion of imposition.

"Perfectly okay, the Military pay for it anyway," I smiled at her and saluted playfully. "I bid you goodnight, maiden, sleep well and business will resume tomorrow as usual, but a bit different, eat whatever you like and drink anything I have, I'll take you out some time to see the city so fear not," She laughed melodically my cheeks began to redden. Before any further embarrassment I turned to march to my room like a wooden toy soldier would and closed the door on the world.

I took off my jacket and chucked it on the back of a chair before also removing my shoes then my holster and shirt and I sprawled myself on top of the bed covers with my hands behind my head.

Sleep took me without much hesitation...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I glanced toward the sun from upon a hill that overlooked a luscious patch of green spreading from the bottom of the hill to as far as the eye could see. It's perfection could not be matched, that is if it wasn't host to an infestation of human corpses that stretched just as far. One particular body seemed to still be living and it reached out a hand toward me, blinded by the sunlight above. I kneeled down on the hill and reached toward the helpless human, but as I brushed his fingers to pull him up a spark ignited and in seconds he was ablaze. His screaming and suffering filled my ears and I watched silently as he thrashed around trying to dampen the fire. He stopped suddenly and looked at me, then shouted

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant!"

I responded in panic and distress.

"I tried to help, I couldn't help you! I'm sorry, I don't know what to do. Please forgive me,"

The dying man kept on calling me and so as a last cause I screwed up my eyes and covered my ears, willing the hell to pass. I woke up screaming.

It took me a handful of seconds to realise I was not in the wasteland and I drowsily took in my surroundings. The door to my bedroom was slightly ajar and Winry stood behind it, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry... Do you need anything,"

I sat up quickly and, after contracting an unpleasant head rush rubbed my temples with both hands and looked again to Winry.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have thought about this before you slept in my apartment." She seemed to have calmed down but the concern remained "I'm fine really, I've learnt to get used to it,"

I managed a weak smile despite feeling like I had been to hell and back, Winry looked straight into my eyes and saw that I was putting on a mask.

"No your not okay, but I made breakfast. Let's talk,"

"I not going to burden you," She had enough to deal with

"I want to help much more than I care for my own safety, get dressed and have breakfast with me,"

I looked at my automail hand and flexed it slowly, I guessed thats why she fixed automail.

"Okay," And she left.

I stood up and stretched my limbs, they felt stiff and achey from the attack, despite my efforts to get in shape before. I grabbed a towel anmy walled into my bathroom to undress,my daily workout routine could wait, Winry was worth it. I stepped into the shower to wash and was left, ten minutes later, with my own thoughts. The dream was usually about the same thing, me letting innocent people die, my excuse never released the guilt from my conscience and this was the result. I hoped she would understand.

Another painstakingly long ten minutes later and I got dressed into jeans and a shirt with an open collar. Two days off as compensation from the attack, never seems enough.

As it seemed I could no longer stall the talk, I walked though my bedroom door and into the kitchen where Winry was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of bacon and egg, identical to my own. I sat and silently began to eat, it was only a few seconds before she began the subject I never wanted to touch.

"What was the dream about,"

"Death," I could sum all my dreams with that single word.

"Do you want to describe it?"

"No,"

"Will you?"

"No, it would do you no favours, but I can tell you it's a past memory, well summary of my own making,"

I put a forkful of bacon and egg into my mouth and slowly chewed, thinking over how I could word my next confession. Winry had finished her meal and wa waiting patiently for me to start once more.

"I had committed a crime a few years ago, but for good,"

"You did something bad for something you cared about,"

"Yes," Maybe she would understand.

"Was it worth it?"

"Maybe, if I had succeeded..." I took a breath and blew it out loudly "I wanted to repair my village, people were dying in the streets from being so sick, the doctor had left by military orders and the town was left behind to rot," I looked up from my plate and Winry was calm a ever patient, so I continued.

"Rumour had spread from a town that wasn't to far from us that had a philosophers stone, an all powerful stone that could magnify anyone alchemical powers beyond belief,"

"This stone was the key behind saving everyone from death, if I obtained it then I could help my village and protect it forever,"

"I did infiltrate the town, the stone was there, I took it and made a quick getaway, until they realised what had happened and chased me in the sewers and caught me. The scars on my back tell the story of what happens," Another glance, a tear was developing in her eye but I carried on.

"They searched me for the stone, everywhere but my hand, when they werent looking I swallowed it, hoping that I could through it up later when they let me go. When they couldn't find the stone they became angry and instead of letting me go they slit my throat all over the floor of my cell." I lifted my head and moved my collar to show her a scar that ran all the way under my neck from ear to ear. Winry gave a muffled gasp, through the hand that completely covered her face.

"The stone then activated, I remember feeling do powerful, it was amazing and then as I was dead I heard the guards talking. I felt so angry that I wished them dead, and I woke soon after and the town had been wiped out. The villagers were dead and I staggered back to my village hoping to heal everyone," Winry looked afraid and her eyes told me she understood what happened next.

"Were any of the villagers still alive?"

"No, all had been ravaged by a plague that may not have been if I didn't get caught,"

"It's not your fault,"

I banged my fist on the table and Winry jumped up.

"Yes it was, they died because I was useless, tell me who can't steal a simple stone. Ask any creature off the street whether he can pick pocket for a decent meal, it's as easy as that."

Winry was silent and her voice shook as she spoke, I felt bad immediately.

"It wasn't a simple pick pocket, it was a heist, the streets are a rough place to grow up, they are forced or they die, it's not your fault and that is the truth," She got up quickly and grabbed her plate, she went to take mine but Imoves her hand away and took her own off her placing it on the table. I put my arms around her and held her tight, she started to sob uncontrollably into my short and I only hugged her tighter.

We stood there for a while, as I waited for the tears to stop, when they did she pulled away and I looked at her.

"See," I said softly. "This is why I don't say anything," I smiled genuinely at her for the first time, I felt better, like a weight had lifted off my shoulders. She was staring into my eyes, like she had just realised something.

"Your eyes," She said weakly, I nodded at her and she chuckled softly, I couldn't help but join in and I embraced her once more.

"Thank you, for that great start to the day," I whispered into her ear and kissed her on the forehead. She pulled away and looked at me intensely, I looked back and she leaned in...


End file.
